Season Six
Season Six of the Showtime series, [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]] premiered 2 October 2011 and and consisted of twelve episodes. It follows the investigation into a string of bizarre ritualistic killings featuring overtly religious apocalyptic symbolism. On 18 November 2011, it was announced that ''Dexter had been renewed for two more seasons Over a year has passed since Lumen Pierce left Dexter's life. He is thrown into contact with various religious characters, while developing his relationship with his son, Harrison. He also gains a friend by the name of Brother Sam, but shortly loses him. After he kills Nick, Dexter's brother, Brian Moser appears as the darkness within himself. He later nearly loses his son to a delusional religious fanatic. For more info, see: * Dexter Morgan/Season 6 Notes The story follows a series of murders placed on Miami's doorstep. The man responsible for them is dubbed The Doomsday Killer based on how the crime scenes are actually religious "tableaus" deliberately created to supposedly bring on the End of Days. Main Cast * Michael C. Hall as Dexter Morgan * Jennifer Carpenter as Debra Morgan * Desmond Harrington as Joey Quinn * C.S. Lee as Vince Masuka * Lauren Velez as Maria LaGuerta * David Zayas as Angel Batista * James Remar as Harry Morgan Special Guest Stars * Colin Hanks as Travis Marshall * Edward James Olmos as Professor James Gellar * Mos Def as Brother Sam Guest Cast * Kyle Davis as Steve Dorsey * Jordana Spiro as Beth Dorsey * John Brotherton as Joe Walker * Kristen Miller as Trisha Billings * Ronny Cox as Walter Kenney * Jamie Silberhartz as Erin Baer * William Morgan Sheppard as Father Nicholas Galway * Scott Michael Campbell as Norm * Luis Moncada as Julio Benes * Al Vicente as Alberto * Turner Dixon (Ben) * Grant Mathis (Roger) * William Morgan Sheppard as Nicholas Galway Recurring Cast * Aimee Garcia as Jamie Batista * Billy Brown as Detective Mike Anderson * Josh Cooke as Louis Greene * Rya Kihlstedt as Dr. Michelle Ross * Lacey Beeman as Holly Benson * Germaine De Leon as Nick * Geoff Pierson as Deputy Chief Thomas Matthews * Brea Grant as Ryan Chambers * Molly Parker as Lisa Marshall * Christian Camargo as Brian Moser * Mariana Klaveno as Carissa Porter * Brando Eaton as Jonah Mitchell * Rudy Quintanilla as Francisco (Sadie's Donuts) * Justin Huen as Diego Dexter's Victims * Ben and Roger * Joe Walker * Julio Benes * Walter Kenney * Nick * Norm * Steve Dorsey * Beth Dorsey * Alberto * Travis Marshall Summary * "Those Kinds of Things" Dexter attends his high school reunion, hunting his next victim. He begins contemplating the value of religion when Harrison has the chance to attend a Catholic pre-school. LaGuerta, now divorced from Batista, is promoted to Captain. Batista is temporarily named Lieutenant and hopes to get the job permanently. Debra becomes an unexpected hero when a gunman enters a restaurant where she and Quinn are dining, interrupting Quinn's attempt to propose to her. A murder featuring strange religious symbolism gets the attention of Miami Metro Homicide. * "Once Upon a Time... " Quinn proposes to Debra, and she turns him down. Dexter meets Brother Sam, an ex-con turned minister who helps other ex-cons start a new life. Dexter suspects Brother Sam is still a criminal, but soon realizes he is wrong. Meanwhile, Debra is officially promoted over Batista to Lieutenant at Miami Metro Homicide. One of the religious murderers attacks a male runner in the woods. * "Smokey and the Bandit" Dexter becomes intrigued with the murder of a prostitute when details of the crime remind him of an unsolved serial killer case from the 1980s. Debra faces the challenges of her new position as LaGuerta tries to thwart her by giving her poor advice. The religious murderer tries to force the kidnapped runner from the previous episode to repent for his sins. * "A Horse of a Different Color" The team investigates a spectacular crime scene recalling the Book of Revelation, where pieces of the runner’s corpse were sewn to parts from mannequins to form The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse.The police department officially starts to chase the "Doomsday Killer". Meanwhile, Harrison needs emergency surgery, which forces Dexter to reconsider his views about faith with the help of Brother Sam. * "The Angel of Death" Miami Homicide starts investigating Professor James Gellar. Dexter examines the angel wings from Doomsday Killers' most recent killing and finds that a unique glue was used to attach a piece of the wing, which leads him to Travis Marshall, who works with rare books at a museum. Masuka hires a new intern, Louis Greene, who helps him with the missing evidence from the Ice Truck Killer Case. Deb moves out of Dexter's apartment and gets her own place. After Travis fails to capture a "Whore of Babylon" on his own, he and Gellar kidnap a woman together, in preparation for the next tableau. Dexter tries to kill Travis, but later decides that Gellar is the one he must kill. An unknown man shoots Brother Sam in his shop. * "Just Let Go" Brother Sam is found at his shop alive and is taken to the hospital. Dexter initially suspects a gang member, but later realizes the shooter was Nick, one of Brother Sam's ex-con employees. Meanwhile, Miami Metro calls Professor Gellar's former assistant in for further questioning, and learn of his obsession with an old cult who sought to bring about the apocalypse by performing ritualistic sacrifices as depicted in Gellar's notes. Elsewhere, Travis begins to feel conflicted, eventually releasing the woman he and Geller abducted and held as "Whore of Babylon." Debra holds a house-warming party, which is crashed by a drunk Quinn. * "Nebraska" Dexter disposes of Nick's body in the ocean after having drowned him in the previous episode. Debra faces scrutiny because her department's case clearance rate is low. Dexter finds out that Rebecca and Sally Mitchell (the daughter and wife of the Trinity Killer) have been killed, which son Jonah blames on his father (who only Dexter knows is dead). He drives to Nebraska to confront Jonah, who reveals that his mother blamed her children for their father's actions, causing Rebecca to commit suicide; following this, Jonah beat his mother to death in anger. Dexter lets Jonah live, telling him to forgive himself. Meanwhile, back in Miami, Masuka and his new intern find a lead related to Doomsday. Travis tells Gellar that he is done working for God and stays with his sister. * "Sin of Omission" Dexter, using what he's learned from Brother Sam, persuades Travis to help him get Gellar, but Travis is kidnapped by Gellar for further rituals. Meanwhile, Debra and LaGuerta go head-to-head after a call girl ends up dead when LaGuerta wants Deb to stop the investigation. After Debra interrogates Travis's sister as part of the DDK investigation, the sister is found dead, posed as the "Whore of Babylon". Batista has dinner with Jamie and Louis, but doesn't take too kindly to Louis dating his sister. Also, Quinn takes Masuka on a night on the town to a strip club. * "Get Gellar" Dexter attempts to stay ahead of Miami Metro Homicide on his hunt for Gellar, who plans on killing a radical atheist professor, but Dexter fails to stop him after he gets trapped in an elevator. Batista helps Quinn recover his gun that he left in the car of a one-night stand. Dexter later discovers the frozen corpse of Professor Gellar in a freezer in the abandoned church basement and realizes Travis was the sole killer all along. Jamie and Louis take a step further in their relationship. * "Ricochet Rabbit" Travis teams up with a religious and fanatic couple, named Steve and Beth Dorsey, whom he met via Gellar's blog, to kill Holly Benson (the former Whore of Babylon whom he let go) and to unleash the next tableau, Wormwood, a poison which Travis re-imagines as poison gas. Dexter tries to get one step ahead of the Doomsday Killer and figure out where the next victim could possibly be before he attacks again. Meanwhile, Debra begins to realize she relies too much on her brother after reacting to a crime scene. * "Talk to the Hand" Travis tasks Beth with unleashing Wormwood poison gas in the Miami Metro squad room, but she's stopped by Dexter, saving everyone's life. Debra has dinner with Chief Matthews where she confronts him about being implicated in the Dead Call Girl Case. When Matthews is forced to retire, she realizes that LaGuerta has been manipulating her throughout the case. Dexter stages a fake Doomsday Killer tableau in order to draw out Travis, but is captured himself and becomes a part in the final tableau, "The Lake of Fire." Debra's therapist prompts her to consider whether she may actually be in love with her adopted brother. * "This is the Way the World Ends" Dexter is rescued by a boat of Cuban migrants. Debra dispatches officers to skyscrapers in downtown Miami on a hunch that this is where the final tableau will be executed. Travis sees that the police have found his hideout, so he retreats to Dexter's apartment. Realizing that Harrison is Dexter's son, Travis kidnaps Harrison to use him as his sacrificial lamb in his final act to bring about the end of the world, but is stopped by Dexter who knocks him out, but does not kill him. Dexter takes the unconscious Travis to the abandoned church, where he kills him. Debra, checking in on Dexter at the church, discovers her brother's shocking secret. Related Page * Doomsday Killer Case Gallery 6x1 1.jpg|Dexter kills Ben and Roger Dexter captures Joe Walker with sleeper hold.png|Joe Walker captured and killed Dexter breaks into Walter's storage unit.jpg|Dexter breaks into Walter Kenney's storage unit Tooth Fairy Killer pulls gun on Dexter.jpg|Walter pulls a gun on Dexter 6x1 2.jpg|Snakes found inside a body Scene of Four Horsemen tableau.jpg|Four Horsemen tableau Beach House Murder Case.png|Beach House Murder Case Angel of Death.jpg|Angel of Death tableau Brother Sam repairs Dexter's car.jpg|Brother Sam repairs Dexter's car Dexter kills Julio Benes in barber shop.jpg|Dexter kills Julio Benes Travis' painting of Dexter.jpg|Painting of Dexter by Travis Dexter traps Beth Dorsey with poison gas.png|Beth Dorsey dies by poison gas Dexter doused with blood in Bowls of Wrath tableau.jpg|Bowls of Wrath tableau Dexter in Lake of Fire tableau.jpg|Lake of Fire Tableau created by Dexter.jpg|Tableau created by Dexter Travis kidnaps Harrison to sacrifice as the Lamb.png|Travis attempts to sacrifice Harrison Dexter mocking Travis.jpg|Dexter mocks Travis Debra walks in as Dexter kills Travis.png|Debra witnesses Dexter kill Travis Promo Dexter season6 TV billboard.jpg|TV Billboard for Season Six es:Sexta temporada Category:Seasons Category:Season Six Category:Indexter